Alone I Think?
by Clover Chan225
Summary: Siri is a kumo wolf that now vows revenege after witnessing the death of her pack but after she is attacked and her memory is wiped clean how can she seek revenge when she doesn't even know who she is? MAY BE PAIRINGS
1. Prologue

**My first fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the character... Except for my character Siri...**

* * *

ALONE I THINK?.:

Prologue

It had happened without warning and certainly without mercy, Kumo, the lands where I was born and raised had been destroyed along with the only family I had ever known.

That night I lost everything precious to me by the paws of Sound wolves, the memories of watching everyone I had ever loved die before my eyes, the strong stench of blood that lingered over our lands, and the spine chilling cries of pain and sorrow, that now echo through-out my dreams every time I dare close my eyes.

A wave of dread and despair washed over me, as I watched from the sides lines powerless to stop the slaughter upon my pack, Since I was at the time nothing but a young whelp filled with fear, at the scene that played in front of my eyes almost like a never ending horror movie. So pushing aside the voice that urged me to fight, I turned on my heel and without a second thought….

….I _fled_.

I ran like the coward I was never, bothering to look back, never trying to assist in the fight to defend Kumo, Against the enemies forces. No. Instead I abandoned my pack, The wolves that had raised and protected me. Now I run from the safety of my pack lands towards an unknown destination and unknown dangers. Who knows what I will come across i guess only time will tell, after all I'm alone in this world now, an orphan of a fallen pack.

* * *


	2. Ch 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC Siri. **

_(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:.**

It had been 3 years since the downfall of Kumo, Seasons had come and gone, as for our young sole survivor she has blossomed into a beautiful golden rose and like all roses has devolved thorns of her own.

The early morning rays of filtered through upon the dense soil and moss, the chorus of birds filled the trees barely unaware of the predator that lay waiting amongst the safety of the forest shadows.

"Just a little bit further and-"

The quiet rhythm of her coal nails, clicking above dense earth became apparent as a small figure emerged from the underbrush. Revealing a young she-wolf, her sand colored pelt glimmering under the mornings rays. Bright alert golden orbs adorn her facial features, along with a sharp row of pearly white jaws eagerly awaiting their next victim.

Her expression was that of pure excitement, at the thought of the kill and a hint of annoyance at the unbearable screeching, that rang through her audits like a siren curtsy of the now fleeting birds.

For a brief moment everything was of dead silence, as a cool breeze ruffled through golden pelt allowing her scent to drift away once again shielding her presence. No longer sensing danger, the animals began making there back to the grass patches or the small creeks that surrounded that area, briefly letting their guard down to either feed or quench their thirst...

..b_ut that's all it took_.

* * *

It in the course of those few minutes the young she wolf struck,Her strong set of jaws set forwards, Her paws pounding the soft mossy ground as she stalked toward a helpless young rabbit that had been separated from it's mother in the moment of brief panic.

A smirk crept onto her maw, as her twin pools of gold eyed her next victim. A small chocolate kit, hidden poorly among the foliage soon to be the lunch of a hungry wolf. A quiet sigh escaped her maw, as she pondered whether to take the life of this helpless creature or continue her hunt, after all it still was early morning.

After a few moments her stomach growled, signifying her decision has been made for her thanks to hunger, sighing again she made her way over to the kit barely, making any noise as she edged towards unsuspecting her prey.

Everything was set now just to take the kill, crouching down upon her haunches she prepared to lunge at her unsuspecting prey, and would have if it wasn't for the scent that now lingered over the forest….

…_the scent of other wolves_.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto..._**

_(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

A sigh of annoyance escaped his maw, as the irritating fan girls clung to him like a life source which is general just plain pissed him off. "Come on Sasuke-Kun it will be fun" pleaded a pinkette she-wolf, her sea foam orbs with a pathetic kicked puppy look that he found down right disgusting. "Che, right forehead like he'd ever be interested in YOU!" was the snappy retort of a platinum blonde by the name of Ino, the pink heads ex-best friend turned rival on account of one wolf by the name of Sasuke.

"GRRR, shut-up Ino-Pig Sasuke-kun doesn't want you!" growled out the coral head, green eyes glaring into the blonde's shimmering periwinkle ones. "Whatever, helps you sleep at night Forehead" the blonde replied with a devilish smirk plastered on her maw.

Resisting the urge his eyes, the raven rose to his feet, With one more fleeting glance at the now fighting she-wolves, Sasuke melted into the shadowy forest and disappeared as far from the far girls as possible. After running for what possibly could have been an hour, Sasuke had taken cover in the nearest cave which by convenience, just so happened to belong to one Kakashi Hatake his squad leader and all around perverted guardian.

* * *

"Hmm, hiding from fan girls again?" came the bored voice of the silver wolf as he emerged from the mouth of the cave.

"..."

"Come on, they are nice girls and I'm sure they would make ideal mates" Suggested the ashen wolf as he sat on his haunches beside his adopted son, a look of amusement dancing in those chocolate orbs.Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, before turning into a fierce glare directed at the now chuckling elder wolf. "Don't, you DARE say those girls are ideal mates" the raven hissed through clenched jaws.

"Ma, it was only a suggestion no need to bite my head off...Sasuke-Kun" the grey wolf added for extra effect, as he watched with contained amused as the raven cringed at the suffix."Hn" was the only reply given before Sasuke stalked out of the cave a dark aurora of stay-away-or-die surrounding him.

Kakashi could only sit and shake his head at the pups antics "Sooner or later you'll have to deal with them after all you do have one on your squad" he whispered to the ravens retreating back before melting back into the cave.

* * *

Gah sorry it's short but I was running short and ideas plus a bad case of writers block

DX

Till next time Ja ne


End file.
